The Eternal Professor
by Maverick14th
Summary: Allen has been living since the death of the Earl and has been wandering since. What happens when he saves Dumbledore from akuma and gets offered a teaching job? Set during the 4th HP book. No pairings as of yet.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I've been reading a lot of D. Gray Man and Harry Potter crossovers so I got an idea and I'm going for it. This is set after the 14th woke up in D. Gray Man and during book 4 in Harry Potter. So triwizard tournament! yay! I really just wanted to write something with the dragons in it cuz I luv themmm. No pairings at all unless I decide to later. Allen is the only D. Gray Man character in this, sorry. I'm just totally winging it so bear with me please.

I do not own D. Gray Man or Harry Potter. If I owned D. Gray Man Allen and Kanda would **totally** be together and if I owned Harry Potter I'd be rich and probably not be writing fanfiction about it.

* * *

><p>Allen woke up sprawled across the white couch in the Musician's room in his ark. <em>What happened last night?<em> He couldn't remember anything after he had managed to talk a bouncer at a casino to let him in. He had to scare the man quite a bit first, his darker personality and cold silver eyes helped a lot when he wanted to persuede someone.

**Good morning nephew. How are you feeling today? You had a rather full night yesterday. **The voice of Neah sounded in his head, making Allen realize how much his head _hurt_. He grabbed his head with both hands and asked his loyal golem Timpanpy to fetch him some water.

_What do you mean Neah? Do you know what I did last night? Everything is rather blurry for me right now._ Allen gladly took a sip from the glass Tim had brought him and leaned back into the couch, rubbing his temples to try and soothe the ache.

The Fourteenth chucked. **You somehow managed to almost drink your own weight in alcohol at that casino. People started buying you drinks after they saw you winning so much. You were having a splendid time on your own. Managed to cheat even when you were completely smashed. I'm impressed.**

Allen sighed. He didn't like hearing that he had gone and ended up drunk **again**. He didn't like that it was a habit he may have picked up from his late master. He shuddered at the thought of the man, you would think that Allen would stay as far away as possible from alcohol consider his experience with the late General. _Damn I had a bad feeling that was it. Why didn't you stop me?_

**Why would I? You were being really depressed and I thought it was a good way for you to perk up. **The 14th Noah offered, undertones of concern layered in his voice.

Allen sighed. He knew he had been depressed. He had spotted some Exorcists prowling the city streets and couldn't help but think about his old companions when he had been a member of the Black Order. He had finally had enough of the organization after the final battle with the Millenium Earl that had ended in the deaths of most of the Exorcists, only a few weaker Exorcists and Allen had survived. The Exorcists had only made it throught the battle because they had been in the back lines, more protecting the Science Department from level Ones while all the more skilled Exorcists had fought against the Earl and his Noahs. They had managed to fell the Earl but at much too high a cost: All of the Exorcists who had fought apart from Allen had been injured to greatly and fallen in battle. The loss of his comrades, his new family, had crushed Allen. He could not even stand being in the familiar halls of the Order without suffering from memories of his friends who he would never be able to see again. Allen had finally walked straight out when Leverrier had made it clear that they would all be continuing the war against the akuma, the war that had cost them all too much..

He had wandered his ark for weeks after closing the gates to the Headquarters, not eating anything and yet was strangely fine without meals. He had left the ark and wandered his hometown of London, trying to find a new meaning to his life away from the Order. He still brought down any akuma he came across but otherwise would simply wander the streets of the world, simply observing.

He had strangely stopped aging when he had fused with the Noah in his mind and noticed the gradual changes to the world around him. Before he knew it the world was new and filled with new inventions that changed life as he had known it. He wandered the world studying and learning about these new technologies and watching the people interact with others and the strange new things that were foreign to Allen. It wasn't until Neah had woken Allen last Christmas with **Happy 264****th**** birthday Allen!** That he realized just how long he had wandered the world alone save for the Noah in his mind and his gold golem Timcanpy.

He was glad that he was not completely alone and that his companions would last for as long as he would and so did not need to be afraid of losing his friends again.

He hoisted himself out of the couch and exited the ark, erasing the door behind him. He emerged on the outskirts of a dark looking forest that he had come across probably 50 or so years ago. It was within sight of a huge ancient castle that he knew acted as boarding school for children with sprecial powers. They were called wizards he thought. The women were witches. It was a rather strange institution in his mind. A place to teach children to use magic. He had wandered the castle for years, watching students and teachers interact and learning all that was taught at the school. He had even practiced what he had learned, following a group of students to a place called Diagon Alley and buying materials and a wand there. Ollivander's was a very interesting shop. The storekeeper had been very interested in Allen when an ivory wand made out of something called a Eternal Willow tree had caused there to be a soft light shining around Allen, a gentle breeze caressing his skin. Ollivander seemed rather pleased with himself, saying that that was the only wand of its kind, made from a tree several centuries old. Allen had only smiled softly and said "We match then" before paying the confused man and leaving.

He thought himself quite good at magic now, having had several decades to practice his skills. He walked along the edge of the Dark Forest to clear his head. He had thoroughly explored the forest on his arrival to the area, not liking to be caught off gurard, and had to say it was a fantastic place, filled with strange creatures and plants that he read avidly about it in a moster book he had bought at Diagon Alley. The monters intrigued him, from the bowtruckles to the centaurs to the unicorns. He had managed to get one of the insanely shy creatures to come close enough for him to pet it after staying near a small herd of the seemingly smaller horned horses all day until a foal wandered up to him. When the only thing that came of the foal's actions was a nice pat and scratch behind the ears the others had approached the strange man who smelled of old parchment and blood. He had watched over the magical creatures for the night, scaring off some horrid looking creature that his book said drank the blood of unicorns.

He had left the unicorns before he had wandered around the town of Hogsmeade where he had seen the Exorcists, leading him to go through a door in the ark that lead to one of the red light districts he felt strangely comfortable in and had gambled and drank until he had clearly dragged his sorry self back to the safety of the ark.

His hangover finally wearing off, he was about to head back to the ark to wander or go back to sleep when his eye activated and he heard loud bangs and an old voice yelling what sounded like spells. He sprinted easily towards the sound, leaping into a tree to observe the battle going on below.

An old man with long white hair and beard and wearing pale blue robes was hurlng spell after spell at the level one akumas that surrounded him. He had managed to avoid all the bullets flying at him strangely enough but his spells weren't very effective against the hard shell of the akuma. Allen sighed, he'd have to help the old man who looked a tad familiar.

Activating his innocence hand as he leapt out of the tree, he sliced clean through the akuma closest to him, immediately turning to the rest as the old man stared at him in awe. He straightened with a sigh as the last akuma's soul said it's thanks to Allen before disappearing. The Ex- Exorcist turned to the older looking man, face void of emotion. The old man was clearly a superior wizard based on the spells he was using and his apparent age alone, no wizard that old could be completely incompetent.

"I thank you for your assistance. I do not know what those creatures were but my magic had no affect on them, though I do not know why." The old man smiled gratefully at the boy. The man looked very kind and appeared to have a good sense of humor from the laugh lines around his eyes.

Allen nodded to his thanks. "You are welcome. They were creatures called akuma. Monsters created from the souls of the dead brought back only for the purpose of killing and causing suffering. Only people called Exorcists can destroy them, using the substance innocence that only a select few can use. The Millennium Earl used to create them but he was destroyed centuries ago. They only akuma left are the older ones made before his defeat."

"Well then, we must be careful shouldn't we?" The man smiled at Allen, appearing serious and joyful at the same time(if that was even possible). "Are you an Exorcist then young man?"

Allen shook his head. "Not anymore. I broke away from the Exorcists years ago. I was tired of being treated as a mere weapon. I wander the world destroying any akuma that happen to be in my path. That is all I do with my life now. I have nothing else." Allen's voice dropped with his last words, a deep sadness clear in his words.

"Well I am grateful that you are in fact wandering for if you had not I would likely be dead. I am known as Albus Dumbledore, I am the Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is nice to meet you." He held out his hand to the boy in front of him.

Now Allen recognized him, he had seen the man infrequently around the school when he had ghosted around the castle. "The pleasure is all mine. I am Allen Walker. Ex-Exorcist and current traveler. Seeking a place to belong once again."

Dumbledore looking at the boy in front of him with sadness in his face. How he would like to help the boy. Then he thought of a brilliant idea that could help the both of them. "How would you like to come and study at Hogwarts Allen? I am sure you would enjoy it. You could be enrolled as a transfer student of sorts."

Allen only stared at the Headmaster in mild surprise. Him? A student? Not bloody likely. "May I ask how old you are currently? I am curious as to the difference in our ages."

He was rather taken aback at this odd question. The boy was clearly not more than seventeen, though looked rather small and fragile for his age. "I am about 150. Much older than I appear I know." He consented.

Allen let out a smirk that almost seemed to split his face in half. "Not at all. I am a much worse in the case of appearing my age. How old do you think me to be? I am rather curious. No one ever gets it right, it is rather amusing to see how far off they are."

Dumbledore was puzzled. "You can't be more than seventeen. I would say around fifteen?" This boy was very confusing. That grin was also rather disturbing, it stretched even more after his guess to the point where he looked almost inhuman.

Allen snickered. "Not even close Albus." Dumbledore looked shocked at the sudden familiarity. "I am calling you by your first name because I am your senior Albus. I am more than a century older than you. I simply stopped aging when I reached the age of twenty. Rather deceiving is it not?"

Allen chuckled at the expression on the Headmaster's face. He had probably not been surprised in a long time. "I find that very hard to believe even if you are one of these peculiar Exorcists."

"I am the only Exorcist who is like this. I have a rather unique condition that caused my body to stop aging five years after me and my former comrades killed the Earl." Dumbledore's eyes widened. "Yes I am one of the Exorcists who defeated the Earl. I was the only powerful Exorcist to survive the battle though, and quickly left the organization. There was no need for me to stay there anymore without my friends."

Dumbledore's eyes softened as he saw the pain and loss in the man's eyes. Those eyes were what convinced him that Allen truly was as old as he said. Those endless silver pools held so much. So much sadness, so much knowledge, so much experience and so much loneliness. He had the eyes of one who has seen much, too much. He carried so much on his narrow shoulders, yet he did not break. He rethought his former offer and modified it, "then how would you like to be a professor then? You can teach some sort of martial arts class. The students could do with some practical knowledge, not have to depend on their magic so much for everything. We would be welcome to have you. The school could also use your help in case any more of those akumas show up."

Allen thought about the matter quietly. _It's not a bad idea. Akuma are more likely to show up when there are more people are around and this seems like a large school. What do you think Neah? Think I could teach martial arts?_

**I'm sure you could do whatever you set your mind to Allen. There will probably be some more akuma showing up so it would be good to stay in the area. You could use a break too Allen. T least for a year without constantly moving about.** The Noah's voice was warm and concerned for his host, Allen knew it would be good for him to stay in one spot for a while.

"All right Headmaster. I'd love to. Just as long as I'm not reaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. I don't know _that _ much. Just what I've learned from books I've bought and watching classes."

"Watching classes? You can do magic then?" Dumbledore was surprised again.

"Yes I snuck into the school some fifty years or so ago on and off and watched all the classes your students take. I basically know how to do any spells you could throw at me. I've learned from books and then taught myself some as well. I know quite a bit about magical creatures for example, fascinating creatures. I like them a lot. I'd rather teach a hands on class, something like self defence and etiquette. Muggle tactics? No wands. I have my own but I'd rather avoid using it."

Dumbledore nodded. "Sounds good. I will announce you to the students and staff at the opening of school. You can start teaching your class next month? I will provide you with an adequate classroom and quarters once you explain what you would like. I hope you enjoy your stay at Hogwarts Professor Walker."

* * *

><p>So hope you liked it! I don't have any set plans for how long it'll be or many plans as for how it will continue. Please Rate and Review. Give suggestions if you like or just comment. They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Allen set his small suitcase on the four posted bed in the room he would be living in for the next year. _Maybe more, depending on how this year goes._ He looked around his room, feeling strangely comforted. The room was not overly large but a huge room would make him feel rather small, the four post bed was big enough for him to thrash around as much as he liked. The walls were painted white with black swirls for variation, rather like a music score. The room had a dresser, cabinet, closet, and chest at the foot of the bed, much like the student rooms but he had the room to himself. He liked it better. He still preferred being on his own, old habits from his years of wandering. He looked out the window facing the front of the school after he was done packing and saw that the students had begun to arrive. Riding in carriages pulled by strange hairless black winged horses that looked like skeletons with skin stretched over their bones. Allen almost clapped his hands in glee. _Almost_. He had read about thestrals in his monster book and wanted to see one. He raced out of his room, leaping over the stairs in his hurry to get to the thestrals before they were gone. He was so excited he shot past the carriages up the path they came, where there were thestrals still waiting for students to leave the train. Allen pulled his hood up as he approached a thestral that swung its skull like head towards him, puffing its warm breath into his face.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Harry was chatting with Hermione and Ron as they approached the carriages when he looked in front of him and halted. He stared at the strange black horses who stood calmly in front of the carriages.

"What's the matter mate?" Ron asked him. He couldn't tell what his best friend was looking at. All he saw was a man in a black cloak standing near the front of the carriage they were approaching. "You lookin at that bloke over there? He is right weird isn't he? Wonder who he is."

"What?" Harry asked. He hadn't noticed the man petting one of the weird horses. He couldn't see the man's face from under his deep hood but saw a flash of white when the man was nudged back by one the horses who was trying to get him to pet its throat. "No I was looking at the things pulling the carriages. They sure look strange."

Hermione and Ron looked where Harry was but all they saw was empty space. "There's nothing there Harry. The carriages are pulling themselves like usual." Hermione told him. He looked at her strange but guessed there was some reason they couldn't see it.

"You're the only one who can see them." A soft voice came from the front of the carriage. Harry looked to the front. The man scratching the horse was talking to him. _How did he know what I was thinking? Wizards can't read minds!_

"I'm not reading your mind boy. Your thoughts are written all over your face. All children are as easy to read. It's hardly a challenge for me. I've lived long enough I'm able to read anyone." He still was not looking at them but stepped away from the horse as it moved towards the castle. He leapt up and landed lightly in the carriage, barely making a sound. He sat next to Harry who withdrew a bit, this stranger was too strange and he had a weird feeling about him. The man slumped forward with his elbows on his knees and looked at the floor of the carriage for the remainder of the ride. He quickly exited the carriage the second it had stopped and stalked into the front corridor, he paused when he saw the crowd of students in the entrance. He scowled to himself before lightly jogging towards the group before leaping clearly over the whole group easily and continued down the hall. The students at the entrance stood slack jawed at the steadily retreating man, even McGonnagal looked surprised at the relative ease the man had shown.

Hermione was increasingly shocked, "he didn't even use his wand! He did that without a spell! Who is he?"

Harry could only shrug his shoulders before following McGonnagal to the dining hall and sitting at the Griffindor table with his friends while the first years were sorted. Harry noticed that there was an extra seat at the main table and was empty. Once the first years were sorted Dumbledore stood at the podium and waited for the room to be silent.

He got it quickly and dove into his usual speech at welcoming the students back and the new ones and what things were not allowed in the school this year to prevent problems. He introduced the new D.A.D.A. teacher as "Alaster Moody." The man surely looked moody, with his scraggly hair and one eye moving frantically in his right patch. "We also have a new addition to the staff to teach a new course to those who are interested. Professor Walker will be teaching Muggle Tactics, a class for practical skills such as etiquette and self defense should you have to defend yourself from muggles or without using your wands." The Hall doors swung open and a figure strode forward, whispers breaking out as he reached the first table. "I am pleased to introduce our newest teacher and teacher of Muggle Tactics: Allen Walker."

Allen was certainly a surprising sight. _He must have been the one at the carriages, I don't see anyone else new._ Harry decided. He understood why he had kept his hood up, he certainly attracted attention.

Allen Walker was not overly tall, rather average if not slightly under, but he radiated pure power and an intense confidence, like he could hand le anything thrown at him without being in the least surprised. His skin was such a milky white it almost seemed transparent, still it was slightly darker than his hair. His hair was pure white, entirely the color of freshly fallen snow and reached his shoulders, there was no variation in the color which made it seem natural but that was impossible, right? His soft face was gentle but he had a hard light in his endless silver eyes. He looked young, as if he was no older than twenty, which seemed much too young to be a teacher. He was dressed as if he was going to a ball, black suit pants, crisp white button down shirt with a red ribbon tied around the collar. He was also wearing white gloves on both hands. The only thing marring his almost angelic appearance was a red scar that went through his left eye down to go horizontally until it reached his cheekbone where it sloped to frame the shape of his cheek.

He strode forward, easily ignoring the loud whispers behind him, he didn't seem to care in the least. He stood in front of Dumbledore and bowed slightly to him, Dumbledore bowing much lower than he had, a sign of utmost respect that seemed odd directed towards the man who clearly looked younger. He whipped around instantly, fixing the whole hall with his gleaming silver eyes. Eyes sharp as blades swept across all four tables, effectively silencing all of the gossip. He frowned slightly and his eyes were like a sheet of ice that could slice you to ribbons without a care.

"I am Professor Walker. I will be teaching the Muggle Tactics class. It will be a class to learn how to respond in any situation and will involve many practical exercises including fighting. If you don't think you are up for learning how to seriously fight do not bother signing up for my course. I will only teach those who are serious about the class. If you are not and intent to simply interrupt my class I will use you as a practice dummy. I do not pull punches. Take my class to learn how to survive the real world without your wands and magic so that you can actually deal with problems without getting in trouble for using magic when you are underage. My class will also go over proper etiquette so that you may learn how to be proper when necessary. I will not tolerate a mockery of my class. Dumbledore created the class solely for myself so if you do not want to learn do not bother coming." His voice was no longer soft like in the carriage, it was echoing and cold. He went to his seat at the end of the table and sat next to Hagrid, who looked slightly impressed as well as afraid of the new teacher. The food appeared on the tables and Allen's eyes shone, he immediately tucked in. The students stared again as he cleared plate after plate after plate of food and still showed no signs of slowing.

"Albus how much do you think your cooks can dish out? I don't want to eat everything." The new professor asked the Headmaster, strangely on a first name basis already with the most powerful person in the school.

"No worries Allen. Our house elves are quite good at cooking quickly. Eat as much as you desire." The Headmaster seemed strangely respectful to the younger man(as far as everyone else knows), everyone found this strange.

Allen kept eating, Hagrid had to turn away so he didn't lose his appetite from watching the younger man inhaling his food at an extraordinary rate. He finally paused when he inhaled through his nose. He turned to Hagrid slowly, silver eyes curious. "You are the gamekeeper." It wasn't a question. Hagrid nodded mutely and Allen let out a small smile, nodding to himself.

"I can tell. You smell of earth and of hay and meat. Most common two diets of magical creatures. I'll come down at some point and see what you've got. I memorized the monster textbook I bought. Love it." Allen nodded once more, finished his plate and stood. Hagrid turned to ask him something but the man was gone, he hadn't used a spell but there was no sign of him.

Harry had watched the whole discussion with Professor Walker and Hagrid and the Professor's instant disappearance. He had been looking right at the man but he had no idea where he'd gone. He turned to see that Hermione and Ron had been doing the same as him. They didn't even need to speak, they agreed they would be checking out this new teacher. They chatted idly until they were dismissed, Hermione actually wanted to take the Professor's class, said it sounded interesting. They all decided to sign up for the class.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x..x.X

Professor Walker stood at the front of his class, they were standing as he was, none of the chairs or tables had been set up. His class was a mixed bag, students from all four houses, though most from Griffindor and Slytherin. There stood two groups, the Griffindor trio of Potter, Granger, and Weasly and the Slytherin group of Malfoy and his cronies. These two groups glared venomously at each other and would probably have started a fight if the new strange teacher wasn't there. Dumbledore had told him about the two groups and he wasn't going to deal with it. _Let us see how long they can behave themselves for. _

**I doubt it will be very long.** Neah confided. ** They look halfway between wanting to tear each others' throats out and fleeing from you.**

Allen grinned to himself, a little cynically and the students flinched, noticing that he knew what was going on. "You all have some stupid house rivalry going on and personal grudges clearly. I don't care about any of that as long as it doesn't come in here." The students were shocked that he knew so much without them even saying anything. "If you fight in my classroom there will be consequences. You will not enjoy it, which is all I will say. In my class you will act like civil human beings. I do not care if you like each other but you will be respectful, that is the point of this class. You don't need to like someone to respect them. For now we will do a bit of a physical test. I want to see how in shape you all are."

He led them all outside to the field next to the school. "You all will run laps, to the large rock in front of the Walloping Willow and back, five of them." The students stared at him as if he was mad it would be more than two miles total. He just stared at them before shouting impatiently, "Well what are you waiting for? Run! The sooner you start the sooner you'll be done!"

The students raced off, never having heard him yell before. He watched silently as the students ran. _They are hopelessly out of shape. How are these kids supposed to fight against anyone if they have no stamina? It is good that I came. These kids need some serious training. _

**Be nice Allen. Not everyone has been an Exorcist for over 200 years like you have. ** Neah soothed.

_No one has been an Exorcist as long as I have._

**Yeah you are kind of an exception but don't take it out on the kids. You can go look at the animals after your class is over.**

Allen sighed and seeing that even the fastest student was only on their second lap he took off his gloves and tucked them into his pocket and did a handstand on a slat piece of rock. He began doing pushups with only thumbs, his feet balance straight up in the air.

He was on three hundred when he heard footsteps coming towards him. He looked up at them, still balanced on his thumbs as he did pushups. The children were all starting at him as if they had no idea what he was doing. He pushed off with just his thumbs and flipped in the air like a cat, landing easily on his feet. All the children were breathing heavily just from running two miles while he wasn't even sweating slightly from his difficult pushups.

"Well I guess you all are too tired to continue the test?" He asked them, his face disappointed.

"There's more?" A student asked from the back. No one could tell who it was but Allen answered anyway.

"Of course there is more. The run was a simple warm up. Then we were going to do pushups and situps to see how much muscle strength you have. You all are in worse shape than I thought. We will fix it, do not worry."

"Why do we need to run and be in shape anyway? We can just use magic to get away." The Malfoy boy sneered.

Allen turned his icy eyes to the Slytherin boy and the students felt as if Professor was the snake trying to decide if he wanted to eat Malfoy. Malfoy paled and begun to sweat for a whole different reason. "Wizards need to be in shape in case they must flee an enemy without the use of magic. It is also important to know how to defend yourself against a foe without your wand, such as a muggle, which you are forbidden from using magic against. Wizards must be prepared for anything and be able to handle anything that comes at them." His stare hardened at Malfoy and the others almost thought he was going to flee under that fierce stare. "Class dismissed." Allen turned sharply on his heel before storming into the building, he needed to go to the ark and calm down.

Harry watched the Professor go, only flicking his wrist and the door slammed to hard he feared it would be blown off its hinges. Malfoy fled, the source of his fear thankfully gone and his cronies followed him.

"I wouln't want to get 'im mad." Ron said quietly. Harry could only nod. That would not be a good idea at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Allen stormed down the path to Hagrid's little house on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, scowl deep on his face. A huge dog came barking out of the house and stood its ground in front of Allen. Allen simply looked down at the dog and glared, the dog ran back to the house whimpering.

"Wot's gotten in to you Fang?" Hagrid's voice came drifting out of the house and Allen knocked on the wooden door and Hagrid opened it. "Oh hello there Professor. What a nice surprise. Come in come in."

Allen follwed him and sat in an oversized chair, the dog shivering behind the chair Hagrid had likely be sitting in.

"So whot's going on then? Your class shouldn't let out this early."

Allen sighed. "I had do a practical test and they barely got through the warm up. Wizards need to be in better shape. For their own survival. That Malfoy kid talked back to me but I have a feeling it won't happen."

Hagrid was slightly concerned about the dark light in the new Professor's eyes but dismissed it. At least he was dealing with the students well enough. There were likely going to be rumors about him, Hagrid knew, he was too eye catching for there to be none. "So what did you come to see me about?"

"I wanted to check out what kind of creatures you have here before exploring the Forest again."

Hagrid choked. "The forest isn't safe, it's no place for a school Professor."

Allen smiled lightly. "I'll be quite alright. The forest was much more dangerous fifty years ago. There were more monsters for one and they hadn't yet begun to domesticate them."

"Fifty years? How do you know what it was like?"

"Because I went in the Forest fifty years ago. Don't always trust appearances. Mine especially. I am likely the oldest living being in the whole school. And yes I am including Dumbledore." He added when he say Hagrid open his mouth to speak.

Hagrid was shell shocked. The man in front of him looked twenty at the oldest, not a man even more ancient than Dumbledore.

Allen chuckled. "Now you understand the action between Dumbledore and myself. I stopped aging long ago. I have more life experience than anyone else because I wandered the world and saw the things being invented and used now, I learned everything I could about anything I saw. Albus offered me a job as a professor after I saved his life and I was tired of traveling so much so I decided to take him up on his offer. Alright then," He stood and started towards the door, "I am going to find some of those thestrals. They are such lovely creatures."

Hagrid followed the strange new Professor into the woods, still rather nervous. Even he didn't like being in the woods (and he was the Care of Magical Creatures Professor!) but Allen seemed perfectly at ease.

Allen stopped after entering the woods, waiting for Hagrid to lead him to the thestrals. The pair made their way through the forest to a clearing where the strange horses were. Allen's eyes gleamed in delight as he made his way over to the beasts, careful not to surprise them. A young thestral spotted him and slowly paced towards him, smelling something agreeing with it. Allen took a chunk of raw meat out of his pocket and tossed it to the young beast. It quickly gobbled it up and approached him, hoping for another snack.

Hagrid was shocked at first before he remembered what Allen had said at dinner, that he had memorized the monster textbook he taught his class from. The diet of thestrals was not common knowledge but it was explained in the book. He was more surprised that the man could see the beasts, which could only be seen by those who've seen a loved one die.

"I have seen many of my loved ones die Hagrid, it is not that odd that I can see the thestrals. I however do not judge and think that they are lovely. Hardly avatars of death. Judging on appearances." He stroked the neck of the young thestral and handed another piece of meat to an adult thestral who had seen the treatment given to the young one. The adult one let out a high pitched cry and nudged the man, wanting attention as well.

_Thestrals rarely acted this way_, Hagrid thought _he is an odd one. There is something about this man. He almost seems, not quite…. Human.._ Allen swung around and fixed Hagrid with a hard stare, something in his eyes gleaming, before offering a soft smile and turning to leave the grove. "I thank you for allowing me to see them Hagrid. See you at dinner then."

Hagrid swung to ask the man a question but he had vanished, once again without the use of magic.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

The Golden Trio was incredibly curious about the new Professor. There were dozens of rumors about the man before a month had passed. How he had silenced Malfoy with a look, how Dumbledore was even more polite to him than the other teachers, how Professor Trelawney had seen the man and fled after babbling something about 'etenal,' and the most famous one of how he had touched a ghost when Snape had been trying to get information out of him. Harry and the others had actually been there for the last.

_Flashback _

_ "Professor Walker." Came the sneering voice of the Potions master. The white haired teacher had turned from the door of his room, about to turn in for the night._

_ "Yes Severus?" The other Professor was appalled at the familiarity. Walker had simply stared at him, face giving away nothing. Harry wondered how he could have such a mask, or maybe he just didn't feel anything? But he had yelled at his first class so he must feel _something.

_ The Potions master composted himself before continuing. "Professor where exactly did you get your edcation? I have looked through all of the records and there is no sign whatsoever that you studied at any Wizarding school." Snape looked too smug for him to be wrong, he only had that expression when he knew he was right. _

_ Hermoine was appalled. "No records?" she had whispered to her friends. "How can he be a teacher then? Does he even know magic?"_

_ "His class doesn't use wands." Harry pointed out, it could be he doesn't. _

_ "Then whot's 'e doin here?" Ron wondered. The trio continued to watch from a distance._

_ Professor Walker didn't look bothered in the least. "No records? Hmm, that is peculiar. Ah! I know. Perhaps it is because I taught myself?"_

_ Snape scowled even more, Walker hadn't even twitched, no sign that he was lying. He looked back at Snape easily, as if the latter wasn't wearing a scowl mean enough to frighten even the toughest student. "Self taught? Impossible. Magic is not a thing one can learn on their own."_

_ Professor Walker was about to respond when Peeves, the troublemaking ghost raced through the hall, spotting the white hair of the new professor._

_ "Fresh meat hmm? Well, need to welcome him in!" The ghost giggled to himself, holding a full water balloon in one ghostly hand and taking aim at the small man._

_ The ghost let fly and someone in the crowd shouted "Watch out!" as the balloon hurtled towards the Professor. Snape saw the bright light and jumped back, he was not going to get wet and embarrass himself in front of the cheeky teacher. _

_ The balloon fell and splashed on to the castle floor, its target had disappeared. Snape glanced around and saw the man several feet up the castle wall, gripping one of the picture frames. He had no idea how the man was managing to hold himself up on a wall with only a picture frame as support. The man had his eyes fixed on the poltergeist and pushed off from the wall towards the ghost. Students yelled out to him that it was no use, you cannot tough a ghost. Their shouts were silence when the Professor slammed into the ghost, grabbing it by the throat with his left hand, pinning him against the opposite wall._

_ Everyone in the hallway stared. The strange new teacher was touching a ghost. More than just touch. He was choking the ghost, his eyes narrowed in a glare that put Snape's to shame. "What do you think you are doing?" He growled at the ghost who was trembling as the first contact in years was being strangled._

_ "It-it-it was just a joke! A little prank! I'm a poltergeist, it's what I do. I prank the new people here! I do it to everyone!" The ghost managed._

_ The Professor's eyes narrowed at the shivering ghost, the ghost could feel his hand clench around his throat before releasing. The man dropped to the floor, landing easily even though it had been several stories up. He fixed the ghost with one more glare growling a "just don't try it with me again. Unless you want me to exorcise you." Before stalking past Snape and into his room, slamming the door shut._

_End flashback_

Hermione had immediately dove into the books in the library searching for any signs of Allen Walker. She had been quite miffed when she hadn't found a single trace of anyone by the name of Allen Walker. She had grumbled about it for days on end, quieting only when she was in said Professor's class. It would not be good for the man to know they were investigating him behind his back.

The Professor's mood had brightened significantly after that day, he had actually _smiled_ at a group of Hufflepuff girls who had brought him scones they had bought in Hogsmeade, hoping to lighten him up, they had walked away blushing furiously after facing that smile. The man looked positively _angelic_ when he smiled. It made his students want to make it happen more often. It was why his class was the best behaved in the whole school.

The trio was glancing at the man during dinner, not watching too long so they wouldn't lose their appetite. Dumbledore stood and announced to the students about the triwizard tournament that they would be hosting. This caused much excitement among the students as they talked among themselves before Dumbledore called for silence once more, explaining more about the details of the tournament and the other schools that would be arriving. Harry glanced at the new Professor to see how he had taken the news but the man only looked slightly bored, he actually seemed to be starting to fall asleep in his chair.

Just as Dumbledore was finishing his speech the Professor jerked alert, grabbing his left eye he stood, knocking over his chair with a loud bang. Dumbledore paused, startled at the sudden movement from the man. Walker leapt over the table, an intense look on his face as he raced inhumanely fast down the hall and out the building. He was gone within seconds of standing and everyone in the hall simply stared at where he had left, left at a loss for the sudden movement by the man. Dumbledore cleared his throat and finished his speech, a look of understanding on his face.

All of the students were talking of the strange behavior of the man after dinner, standing in the hall when the door opened. There stood Professor Walker, looking rather tired. He had a white cape that billowed around his figure, a strange mask around his neck. The cape was stained with blood, this much the students could see before it disappeared, showing his torn clothing underneath. His previously spotless white shirt was torn and stained red, one of his pant legs was slashed and rich red blood flowed from a cut that looked deep. He started forward down the hall, students clearing a path for him but were surprised when he did not turn towards the infirmary, but towards the headmaster's office.

No one spoke until he disappeared into the office, shocked by his appearance. First he races out of the hall in the middle of Dumbledore's speech and then he returns torn and bloody, as if from a fight. This new Professor just caused more and more questions without answering any.

Allen closed the door to Dumbledore's office, keeping an ear out for any eavesdroppers. He turned to the Headmaster who looked very worried. "They're here. You were right. There will be more akuma coming."

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

"Someone's been killing our akuma," a dark-skinned man said quietly.

A small girl with the same dark skin giggled to herself. "Was it the Exorcists Tyki? I didn't think they were that good."

Tyki shook his head. "No they were gone too fast for the Exorcists to have destroyed them, they are too weak for that. I'm thinking it was someone else. The one who's been destroying akuma infrequently for the past years."

The girl's golden eyes gleamed with delight. "You mean it was Allen? Ooh I hope it is. I haven't seen him since the battle. Where it is he? I want to play with him again!"

"Calm down Road, he's at that school in England. The one with the weak little magic users. Something is happening there, we should go and see what is going on. We can see our beloved little brother as well." Tyki had a huge grin on his face, almost splitting his face in two.

Road only giggled in response. "Time for some fun. I wonder how he has changed."


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so first a few things to get out of the way; I don't know why the triwizard tournament was held so i just made it in April. I don't know if its right or not. Bear with me. Thanks for everyone who liked the last chapter.

Creshirecat: Glad you like it, I'll try to keep it good.

HarryPotter4life7: Sorry Allen is cruel. I have no idea why he's like that. I think he's better in this chapter. He is more gleeful, at least when animals are involved. i made him strangely obsessed with them in this story, not sure why...

WHisperypath: I know. i forgot thestrals weren't in the movie until the 5th but I liked them so much I had to keep them in there.

Lalala: Yeah they're meeting will be... interesting. Not sure what it'll be like yet. haven't thought that far ahead yet.

I do not own D. Gray Man or Harry Potter!

* * *

><p>Harry shivered in the cold April air with the rest of the Hogwarts students, waiting for the two guest schools to arrive. He looked over at where the teachers were standing, specifically at Professor Walker who had his huge white cloak wrapped around him, looking perfectly comfortable in the cold morning air. <em>I wonder if his cloak is some sort of magical item like my cloak of invisibility? <em>He had not heard of any such things but the Professor was full of mysterious himself, he would not be surprised if there were things he did not know. The cloak was a strange device, it flowed around the man yet seemed to meld to his shape as well, the Professor's thin body was deceiving as the man was clearly powerful.

The Professor's eyes seemed to focus and his cloak extended from the ground, pushing the man into the air, the cloak forming honeycomb shapes as it rose several feet into the air, somehow supporting the man's weight. The students noticed his attention and turned to the direction he was looking. "There they are!" A student yelled, pointing at a carriage being pulled by flying horses.

The students had to back out of the way of the powder blue carriage as it came crashing to a halt, huge horses shaking their heads and snorting. The largest woman they had ever seen exited the carriage making it rock as she approached Dumbledore and they greeted each other. The woman was apparently the Headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, Madame Maxine.

Hagrid turned to the horses pulling the carriage after hearing the Headmistress explain about their diet to see Professor Walker facing the lead horse, staring into the stallion's black eyes. The horse snorted, throwing its head back in warning. Hagrid was about to shout a warning to the man when Allen glared once at the horse, his body tensing for a second. The horse took a step back before bowing deeply, hanging its head to the much smaller man in front of it. He reached out a hang to the creature, pausing when it flinched and started _shaking?_ Abraxan winged horses were huge powerful creatures that were very hard to tame, much less make submit. The Professor was petting the stallion now, whispering soothing words to the beast who stopped shaking.

"I had always wanted to see Abraxans for myself. I could never seem to find them on my travels. They are quite spectacular Madame." Walker's soft voice rang across the silent yard. He turned away from the huge palamino and flashed a smile at the huge woman, walking towards her. His appeared even smaller standing in front of the woman, yet still seemed so confident. A light breeze swept his ivory locks across his face, revealing the rest of his scar, which continued from his eye to form a pentacle on his forehead. He smiled up at the woman who stared down at him in surprise, her students were sent into giggle fits when they saw his expression, which was that rare angelic smile. His skin and hair shone in the morning light and even his cloak seemed to shimmer. He bowed his head to the woman, "You have my thanks. Because of you I am able to see the creatures I had tried to find for years. I hope you enjoy your time at Hogwarts I am the new Muggle Tactics Professor Allen Walker, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He then walked back to his place near the Headmaster with a small smile, as if he was not the cause of the courtyards silence.

The Beauxbaton students entered the castle, not dressed for the cold, more than a few glancing at Allen before they disappeared into the building. A student noticed movement at the lake and everyone turned their gazes to the lake which was making a strange sucking noise. A large ship emerged from the water, front first before landing proper side up and approaching the bank.

Ron grabbed Harry's sleeve when the students approached the courtyard, a vicious looking man leading them. "That's Viktor Krum! The best Quiddich seeker ever!" Ron continue whispering all the great things he'd done while the students were still out of hearing range before silencing as their Headmaster greeted Dumbledore. The other Headmaster of Durmstrang Institute, Igor Karkaroff seemed to be good friends of Dumbledore as they grasped hands happily. Harry glanced at Professor Walker, wondering if he'd do something to attract attention again but was startled at the glare on the man's face as he looked at Karkaroff. The man quickly turned and vanished into the castle while harry stared after him. Were there no ends to his secrets?

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Harry and Hermoine continued to watch the professor when they were done with watching the other schools entrance; he looked terribly bored with the whole event. Then Dumbledore brought out the Goblet of Fire and explained how one student from each school would be chosen as the school champion, there were many complaints when he said that there would be an age line to prevent young students from participating. Professor Walker smirked at the response before hiding his face behind one of his gloved hands, which no one had yet seen him take off.

Allen watched student after student put their names in the Goblet of Fire, even the feeble attempt of the Weasly twins which only resulted in them getting long white beards and wrinkles. He snickered to himself as they left to the infirmary to try and remove the beards. He hid for a moment as Karkaroff and his prized pupil Krum approach, then got a wicked idea and disappeared.

The students parted way for the intimidating Headmaster and popular athlete. Karkaroff watched as Krum placed his name into the Goblet but then felt the hairs on his neck prickle, someone was watching him. He swung about and was faced with strange silver eyes framed with pure white hair. He had to look down at the man, who looked like he was barely into adulthood but his eyes looked old, too old for his apparent age. But it was not the man's appearance that made shivers run down his spine, it was the abnormally large grin splitting his face. The man's eyes flashed gold as they bore into Karkaroff's, grin widening even more, impossibly before he chuckled darkly to himself. Then just as suddenly as he had appeared he was gone, no signs of the man at all and Karkaroff could only look at the place the man had been, feeling oddly frightened.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Allen had watched as Dumbledore read the names of the champions and the Great hall went to pieces when Potter's name was also called, something that should have been impossible considering the boy was under seventeen. He had followed the boy to the waiting room, having a feeling that the other schools might act rashly. He was correct when Karkaroff grabbed the already frightened boy by the throat and claimed the boy had cheated some way or other. _Cursed man, he seems to have a grudge against Potter. Better step in before there's more trouble. _Allen rushed over to the man and grabbed him by the wrist, tightening his grip until the man let go. Karkaroff glared at him and he gripped harder, knowing that the bones of his arm were close to breaking. Karkaroff let out a gasp of pain, glaring at Allen with a mix of outrage and pain. "Please keep your hands off my students _Headmaster_." He spat out the title with disgust before releasing the man as Dumbledore entered, questioning Harry himself.

"I will be back in a bit Albus, watch Karkaroff for me would you? And Harry?" Said boy glanced at him, still some fright in his face, "Tell me if Karkaroff tries something later will you? Can't have our guests causing problems for our _champion_." With one last hard stare at Karkaroff he hummed a quick tune and opened the door, the white light of the ark greeting him. He entered and shut the door, quickly destroying the gate he had just made. He needed to think.

Karkaroff jerked the door open after the Professor left but only saw the hall they had come down earlier. There had clearly just been something outside the door, he had seen white buildings filled with doors. Just _who is that man?_ He looked at Dumbledore to see if he knew but the other Headmaster looked as surprised as he felt.

Allen had to apologize to Tim after the golem had smashed into him, knocking him to the floor. He promised that it could go with him when he left. The golem had likely not eaten for months, it deserved a treat. He sat at his piano, thinking when he felt thoughts in his mind "_We'll be able to see Allen soon right Tyki?" "Yes Road we will. We should send him a small welcoming gift don't you think? It has been so long since we've seen the shounen." _Allen knew those voices.

** Yes Allen, that was Road and Tyki. Apparently they have found out where you are. They must not be that far away since we can hear them. It won't be so calm much longer. Do you still want to stay? They will follow you wherever you go. **Neah stated.

_Yes I know Neah. I might as well stay here. They're bound to send some akuma here whether I stay or not. It is about time I dealt with my _siblings.

Neah sighed. **If you say so Allen. I don't particularly care when you deal with them. Better sooner than later even though it **_**has**_** been over two hundred years. **

Allen nodded and opened a gate to the front courtyard with the push a key on his piano. He stood, making sure Timcampy was with him this time. The golem needed a change of scenery. He exited the ark and erased the gate so that no one would enter. He could make a new gate whenever he wanted. He walked down the hall to his room, ignoring the students staring at Tim who was sitting on his head, his long tail wrapped around Allen's throat.

Harry stared at the strange thing sitting on his Professor's head, it looked like a snitch but it was too big. The strange golden ball was the size of a fist with wings, four little feet and a white cross on its front, plus the long thin tail that ended in a flat circle the size of its body. He couldn't inspect it any further because the Professor had already disappeared into his room.

The gold ball made its grand entrance later that night when the owls were dropping off student's mail, the thing had raced towards the birds, chasing some and fleeing from the larger ones. The students stared at the snitch-like thing darting around the ceiling until Professor Walker called out to it, "Tim leave the birds alone. You can't eat them. Come here." The thing had drifted back to the man and nestled into his snowy hair, it seemed to split revealing sharp teeth. Then the food appeared and the ball grabbed food with its long tail and was devouring any food it could get almost as fast as the Professor was. Hagrid looked very interested in the gold ball but he politely waited until Allen was done eating before he asked what it was.

The golem settled on the table easily, flapping its wings lightly. "He's a golem. I got him from my old master when he died." Allen explained as the golem split again, showing savage teeth in a grin.

"What kind of monster is it? Where do they live?" Hagrid wanted to find one for himself, maybe use one as a part of his class.

Allen shook his head, ivory locks swishing. "He is not alive. He's a type of machine that was used for communication. He can also store things if they are smaller than he is. His name is Timcampy." The creature, _golem_, Hagrid told himself flew up and settled on Allen's head, wrapping its tail around itself.

"He appears very alive. Is he a magic item?"

Allen grimaced. "Sort of. There aren't any more of them left so no one knows how to make them. I've been maintaining Tim myself when he needs it but he is rather sturdy." Allen then went back to eating until they were dismissed when he exited to his room.

Harry didn't know why Hagrid wanted to see him but he followed the man into the Forbidden Forest anyway. He felt his neck prickle and assumed something was watching him but dismissed it as being some magical creature that lived in the forest, there were so many of them it could be anything and he wasn't likely to see it even if he did look. The presence did disappear when loud roars broke the silence of the forest and Hagrid and Madame Maxine who he had invited rushed to a clearing up ahead. Harry could hear them admiring the dragons while he could only stare at the beasts in terror. That was his first task? A dragon? How was he supposed to deal with a dragon? He surely wouldn't need to kill one since they were very rare but still, it was not an easy task.

Hagrid commented about the nasty Hungarian Horntail and Harry only hoped they were not as fierce as they looked.

Allen perched in a tree surveying the magnificent beasts. He had seen a Swedish Short Snout at one point when he had been in Europe but it had been a young one and not fully developed. These dragons were wonderful. He would have to find some way to get closer to one. Of course he wouldn't interfere with the tournament but he would if there was danger of one of the students being killed. _Not until they are finished with the task._ That's what he told himself.

**Then you can play with the vicious beasts to your hearts content. Not before though** **alright Allen?** Neah chuckled at his host's reaction to the dangerous creatures.

The dark hid the inhumanely large grin on Allen's face as he stared gleefully down at the monsters that were making the young Hogwarts champion shake in fear.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Harry stood terrified in the champion's tent, pacing slowly across the tent. He had drawn the Horntail, the last dragon he wanted to face, and he was sure he was wasting his last minutes alive pacing in a stupid tent. Professor Walker slipped in to the tent, something usually not allowed but he didn't seem bothered by this. _How did he get past the guards in front of the tent anyway?_

Allen fixed the clearly traumatized boy with a even stare, making him stop his pacing. "Calm down for goodness sakes. It is not the end of the world. Do your best and you should be fine. If you truly are in danger someone will of course come to your help. I will if necessary. I've been meaning to get a closer look at that Horntail, it looks quite energetic, it could probably keep up with me for a while. Anyway, just go for the egg and try not to get killed alright?" With those words of encouragement(?) the Professor was gone, returning to his seat on the roof of one of the towers to watch how the boy would do. He had a feeling he would be seeing that Horntail up close and personal soon. He snickered to himself. It had been a good idea to come to Hogwarts after all.

* * *

><p>So there ya go. Allen is gonna have fuuuuunn with that dragon. Not sure what he'll do yet. Hope you liked it. I shall try to update as quickly as possible because I know what it's like waiting for updates for FOREVER so I will try and spare you guys that. Read and Review please! I like suggestions too!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

I feel rather amazing right now. I keep saying that I'm not likely to be updating alot but here I am. Another chapter. I blame how boring college is. I have waaaay too much free time. Oh well. So here's the next chapter and thanks to you guys who liked it enough to comment! I love commenters because I get feedback!

MsMerlein: I'm glad you like my version of Allen. He's a bit less harsh now. I'm trying to soften him up a bit. That's a secret!(I haven;t actually thought about it yet.)

One of the Colorless: I haven't decided yet. Maybe a bit of both?

allenfan: Yeah he is. I'll try to make him a bit nicer. Or maybe just selectively cruel? He's definitely going to keep tormenting Karkaroff cuz I want him to. Hope this chapter satisfies..

Creshirecat: Yeah Allen is super lonely, I'm gonna try and make him stop taking it out his students. I didn't even realize that I posted 2 in one day. (How did I do that?) I haven't thought about the next test. I might have him be supporting but I feel like I want him to race off for some reason.

* * *

><p>Allen sat atop one of the towers overlooking the stadium as Potter walked out onto the sands to begin his trial. He watched as the Horntail attacked, managing to break its bonds and take off after the boy into the air. He'd never thought the boy would try and out fly a dragon. <em>He is a resourceful one isn't he? Think he'll be able to make it to the final round? He's cutting it rather close.<em>

** I think there is a fair chance that he will win actually. Though he does seem to just barely be surviving. He better not start to depend on that luck to save him. At some point it will run out and then he'll have to depend on what he's learned.**

Allen sighed. _Yes I suppose you are right. He should be alright by the time he graduates. Most of the students here seem to adapt fairy well. They'll be even safer once they are done with my course. Get them into shape. Then I can feel better if I decide to leave after this year._ He looked up at the skies and saw Potter racing back to the stadium, the dragon close behind.

Harry could hear his heart racing in his chest, he focused on the golden egg that was his target, trying not to think about the beast out for blood behind him. He saw the Muggle Tactics Professor in the corner of his vision, the man looked like he was having a great time, smirking to himself. Harry grabbed the golden egg sitting in the nest, pulling up at the last minute to avoid hitting into the ground. He heard the outraged cry of the Horntail as it could not react fast enough, crashing into the hard floor of the stadium. He had managed to slow down and landed in the crowd, immediately bombarded with congratulations and encouragements. The dragon shrieked behind him and everyone focused back on the monstrous creature. They had no idea how they were going to subdue the dragon, or who was going to do it; it would take a very brave wizard to get into the ring with the beast.

The dragon stood on its hind legs, slitted golden eyes fixed on Harry with the egg. It reared back and Harry and the students were about to try and get out of the way before it breathed fire at them but then the dragon paused, startled. Professor Walker had somehow appeared in front of Harry and the crowd around him, holding a fragile-looking ivory wand with black curve designs on it. "_Stupefy!" _The man yelled with a swish of his wand. The dragon was blasted off its feet, landing on its back as the Professor leapt out of the stands to approach the beast.

The entire stadium was silent, staring at the Professor of the wand-less class easily paced towards the bloodthirsty dragon, who had apparently decided that the small white man was a greater threat than the boy on the flying stick. The dragon reared back again, this time successfully breathing fire at the pesky man creature. There were screams as the fire engulfed the pale man, who had not even attempted to dodge. The dragon looked rather pleased with itself and turned back to Harry, sure that it had dealt with the Professor.

"Where do you think you are going you overgrown fire lizard?" A voice came from a white shape where Professor Walker had been standing. The shape shifted, shaking off the flames still smoldering, revealing the Professor standing with his white cloak around him. The cloak seemed to change forms, wrapping around his thin arms and billowing out from his feet, silver mask appearing on his forehead. The dragon swung back to him, eyes narrowed in anger. Walker only grinned at the beast. His grin grew impossibly wide, almost splitting his face in two as the dragon reared back again.

"_Everte Statum!"_ Walker yelled, holding his arm steady. The spell shot forward at the dragon and, to the audience's surprise, pushed the dragon clean off its feet and into the far wall.

The dragon got back to its feet, looking slightly dazed and stepped carefully forward, now wary of the man-creature that was more powerful than it looked. The man-creature suddenly shot forward, moving even faster than a dragon as it approached. The creature put its small stick away and drew its front limbs back: the right normal but the left was an entirely black limb with claws like swords. Something was wrong with this human, the dragon thought as it felt something it had never felt before yet recognized instantly: fear. The dragon swung its spiked tail at the creature, attempting to create some distance so it could use its flames but the man-creature blocked the attack with its strange claw, bashing the spiny tail away with ease and stepped slowly forward.

Allen was having a brilliant time. He had no idea what the fuss was about. Dragons didn't seem that big of a deal to him.

**You have dealt with Noahs and Level Fours Allen. You are in a rather unique situation. Any sort of combat these wizards enter is going to be easy for you because you have the experience to deal with it. **Neah commented, amusement heavy in his voice. **You might want to hurry and finish soon though, unless you want the other teachers to interfere with your fun.**

Allen glanced around the stadium and noticed that the Noah was right, the teachers looked like they were going to try and _help_ him. _They probably don't think I can handle it myself. _That annoyed him and he fixed his glare on the dragon, which was starting to look a tad unsettled. He commenced staring down the beast, his body tensing even more than when he had subdued the Abraxan stallion, a necessary since he was attempting to tame a predatory creature.

The dragon stepped back a pace in the face of that intense stare. The dragon felt its legs shaking as the man-creature's look hardened even more. The dragon closed its eyes and dropped its head, lying down among the rocks of the stadium floor. It knew it should be fighting; it was a proud creature but it knew, knew that there would be no point. This strange pale creature was too strong; its gaze spoke of age and power, more so than another dragon. It ignored the sounds of the humans surrounding the arena, hearing only the steps of the white creature as it approached. It felt a light touch on its snout and flinched, opening a single golden eye and saw that the creature looked pleased as it stroked the dragon's nose, running its paw along the scales of its face.

"Not so bad is it now?" Allen spoke quietly to the dragon, his voice soothing. The dragon seemed to relax a touch. Allen slid his hand under the dragon's chin and lifted its face, staring into the golden eyes as his own flashed a molten gold. The dragon trembled at the contact, it being in the most vulnerable position with Allen in easy reach of the weakly armored throat. _I think I deserve a little treat for saving that kid's life._ Allen thought to himself, he already had an idea. He patted the dragon and walked along its side, towards its tail. He stopped when he reached its shoulders and leapt onto its back, sitting just in front of the wings and grabbing a dorsal spine for support. Ignoring the crowd who had once again shouted out at him he growled "Go" at the dragon, digging his heels into the dragon's sides. He only looked at Albus with a quick grin before the dragon shot into the air.

Albus Dumbledore could only watch as his newest Professor soared away on the back of a dragon, students and teachers throughout the stadium talking loudly about the last few minutes. In the last five minutes the new Professor had managed to redirect the dragon's attention away from a student, survived fire being breathed at him, and staring down the dragon before flying off on it. He smiled, having seen the delighted smile that had crossed the Professor's face as the dragon lofted into the sky. Walker needed this. Albus knew he had not had such good times in so long. The tired look on the man's face had said it all. Yes, Walker did need something to make him forget, if only for a time. But then, that was likely all he had left, time.

Professor Walker had done the impossible; he had tamed a dragon, or at least subdued one. A dragon: one of the proudest magical beasts in the whole wizarding world. He had even ridden it. There had never been reports of a dragon allowing a human near it, much less ride it. Allen Walker had done both. Hagrid was even more interested in the man now. He was definitely going to talk to him when he got back, whenever that would be, if only to hear how he had managed it.

Harry watched as his savior left the arena on the back of the animal that had tried to kill him, completely at a loss. Then the students around him were asking about how he had fled the dragon and about the egg, the odd Professor momentarily forgotten.

* * *

><p>So yeah, kinda a BS ending but I hope you like it! Read! Review! Your reviews help me come up with ideas for new chapter! Plus they motivate me to actually keep writing through my slumps. Comment please! I love them!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Allen sat perfectly still, scanning the nearby areas for any akuma but saw no signs of the machines. He had a strange feeling that they would be making their entrance soon. He could vaguely hear the thoughts of Tyki and Road, the last Noah alive besides himself.

**They are planning something. The peace will not last much longer. You will have to decide what to do about them, will you destroy them and finally end this battle or will you let them live? They will find you wherever you go Allen. You know that right? **

_ Yes I know Neah. Perhaps this is why I have lived so long, to end the war. To stop the Noah from trying to destroy humanity. Maybe I will finally be able to rest at last. _Allen sighed. Feeling Neah's silent concern for his host. He stood and placed a hand on the Hungarian Horntail's shoulder, the beast having become used to the pale man. He leapt on to the back of the dragon and gave it the signal to take off. He shifted his weight with the dragon, making it easier for the dragon and for himself to stay on easier. The dragon obeyed his light nudges with his feet, somehow understanding the signs he was giving it, heading back towards the school.

He supposed he must have been gone for two hours at the most but it didn't stop the huge crowd rushing out to the front courtyard as the dragon landed. From the noise it seemed they had expected him not to return. Well, he _had_ left on the back of a dragon. Creatures known for their temper. Yet the dragon seemed perfectly at ease to lay down as Allen slid down from its back, glancing back at it for a moment to assure that it would stay put. The dragon simply snorted and laid its head on its forelegs.

Allen proceeded to enter the castle without another look behind him. Students who had heard the dragon approaching were watching it from a safe distance, not going to risk getting too close.

Dumbledore turned to the sound of his office door creaking open and saw that Professor Walker had returned. _He looks rather pleased with himself. _Albus thought but then saw the frown lines deep in his face. "Is there a problem Professor?"

Allen shook his head lightly, chuckling "Nothing at the moment Albus. There will be akuma coming soon. I'm not sure how soon but they will come." His voice was solid, no doubt in his voice as he looked at Dumbledore, completely serious.

Dumbledore started. That had not what he had been expecting. It had been months since the last akuma appeared near the school and he had honestly thought that there would be no more attacks. The pale Professor's expression did not waver, telling just how certain he was. "Will you be able to handle them? If you cannot then I do not know what we are to do, since magic does not work on them."

Allen flashed a childish grin. "Do not worry about it. I can handle them. You just focus on your tournament. I will try not to interfere again. I could not help myself, I had been very curious about what a full grown dragon was capable of. I must say I was a bit unimpressed."

Dumbledore stared at the man. Dragons were one of the most powerful magical creatures in the world. They were not overcome easily. It was a miracle that the four champions had survived facing the beasts with minor injuries. "I think it is just you Professor."

"Call me Allen, Albus. I am already getting enough strange looks for being so familiar with you while you are still addressing me as a normal teacher." He looked rather mischievous now, a strange dark light in his eyes.

Dumbledore nodded. "I will, Allen. I do not mind so much about your interference as long as you do not stopped the champions from completing their tasks, unless they are in serious danger. Speaking of danger, Karkaroff is rather angry at you. What have you done to the poor man?"

Allen snickered "He laid his hands on my student of course and I believe if I had not stopped him and warned him he would certainly do it again. I do not like the man Albus, he feels wicked. He is planning something that is for sure."

"As you do not do anything that can get you in trouble alright? I would rather not be caught between fights between my new teacher and an old friend and fellow Headmaster."

"Don't worry. I won't get caught." He flashed one more grin before darting out the door.

_That isn't what I meant. Oh well, at least he is looking better. I am glad for him. _Dumbledore shook his head and sat at his desk, folding his fingers and trying to think of a way to keep Karkaroff away from Allen.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Harry was surrounded by the other members of his house who were yelling at him to open the golden egg for the next clue. The resulting shriek almost made the students pass out, the high pitched screeching resounding around the closed room. Harry finally managed to shut the darn thing and the shrieking stopped. Ron then appeared and apologized so then he was just stuck with the screaming golden egg that somehow had a clue for his next task.

Allen had heard an echo of the shrieking from down the hall. It was not as loud since he was farther away and could actually make out "_Cannot….. above…. ground" _before making his way towards the sound before it shut off completely. It must had been the Musician in him that he was able to make out the few words, he was much more sensitive to sounds and music than he was before.

The sound apparently came from the Griffindor common room where there was a crowd of boys surrounding Potter, many of them still clutching their ears in pain. "Potter." Said boy looked up, startled at his sudden appearance. The other students seemed just as surprised, they had likely not known he had returned. "Come here."

Harry didn't know what the Muggle Tactics Professor wanted with him but he came to the man anyway who led him a distance down the hall to what he assumed was the man's room. It was rather plain, barely looking as if someone lived there. The only thing to give the room some character was the black swirls and lines that created contrast from the otherwise plain white walls. _Are those music notes? I didn't know the Professor liked music. Wait, when did he get back anyway? And where is the dragon? Did it escape?_ Before he could ask anything the Professor was holding out his hand, gesturing to the golden egg he still held. "Let me see that."

He handed it over wordlessly and watched as the man turned it over in his gloved hand. _Hand? He only had one glove on! _Harry could see the Professor's left hand and vaguely remembered how it had looked like his fingers were blades when he faced the dragon. His hand was different now, it was pitch black except for a red abstract cross on the back of his palm. His fingers appeared almost like gauntlets, almost as if they had armor plates going from his fingertips to his palm. The man noticed where his attention was and pulled out a spare glove from a drawer, pulling it on after handing the egg back. "Try opening it somewhere else. In the water maybe? Ask one of the other champions, the Diggory boy looks smart, he might have an idea. You _are_ allowed to help each other outside of the events." Harry looked at him, shocked. _He was giving him advice? I'd never expect that from him of all people. Maybe he's becoming more comfortable at last._ Harry was snapped out of his thoughts as the Professor ushered him out of his room and closed the door behind him, heading in the opposite direction of the dorms.

Allen walked down the hall, leaving the building and crossing the courtyard. _Potter saw my hand. There will be more rumors. Just brilliant. He and his little friends will be even more curious about me now. Just what I need. Why are children so curious about everything?_

**As if you can talk. You used to want to know everything about everything you laid eyes on. **

_Yes but I had good reason to. I saw the process of inventing and of the world begin to use and improve that technology. My curiosity was justified; these children are just poking their noses into my business without proper reason. They are being rather rude._

**You can't blame them for wanting to know more about you Allen. You are rather strange. Especially the way you keep doing things that these people think are impossible with such ease.**

He scowled at that. He hated being the center of attention. He had spent too long wandering, being only an observer and not getting involved. He didn't like people being aware of him.

The dragon looked up as he approached. Allen was mildly surprised that it had remained but when he saw the beast flinch as they locked stares he knew. The dragon was too afraid of him to disobey. _It is a fine beast. I wonder if I could be allowed to keep it?_

**Doubtful, Allen. They seem to be rather rare. I don't think they would let you have it easily. **Neah was sensible but knew what he said wouldn't matter if Allen decided that he wanted the dragon. **If you do try and keep it, you would likely make an enemy of wizards who are afraid of the power of dragons. That would make it uncomfortable if you were to stay here.**

Allen sighed. He knew the Noah was right. _Well then I will just 'look after' it while I am still here. They can come and collect it from me when I leave._

Neah sighed. That was likely the best it would get with Allen. Allen's apparent love of magical creatures was odd to him, he didn't see what the big fuss was over some overgrown lizard. _**So it can breathe fire? Big deal. It can't compare to Allen's or my power.**_

_Nothing can Neah. Wizards are weak compared to us. The only beings in this world likely to be a threat are the last Noahs._ He was almost within reach of the dragon when it let out a hiss, staring over his shoulder at something, lips curled back to reveal teeth the size of daggers. Allen turned slowly, as if he was not surprised at the dragon's action. Karkaroff stood there, fear and anger in his face. "Would you like something Karkaroff?"

The man scowled. He did not like this new teacher, he was too suspicious. He was too strange, strong enough to break a man's arm in one hand(it had not happened to him but he knew the man could have if he wanted to), brave enough(or stupid enough) to try, and succeed, in taming a dragon, and then being able to make a dragon obey. He completed feats which should not be possible and he hardly seemed like a wizard, but he had used magic at first to get the attention of the dragon and smash it into a wall so he clearly could use magic. But there was something off about him. Something not normal. Not _human_.

Karkaroff made to approach the man but the dragon snarled at him, whipping its spiked tail back and forth. The Professor placed a hand on its shoulder and it paused, lowering its head to the white haired man. _How is this man able to have such an effect? No one can tame a dragon. It isn't possible._ The Professor whipped his head around, a curious light in his gleaming silver eyes. "Nothing is impossible Karkaroff. You should not judge just because you cannot understand." Karkaroff started, frightened. _How had he read my mind? Did he use a spell on me?_

Allen smirked at Karkaroff's obvious fright. "I did not read your mind Karkaroff." The man looked even more frightened, proving that he had been right. "I do not need to. You are much too obvious for your own good. Now if you do not mind, I must take this child to a safer location. Who knows what might happen if I was to leave it here." He patted the dragon, a knowing look on his face. He knew Karkaroff had been planning something to do with his dragon and he wasn't about to let the coward get away with it. He leapt up onto the dragon and only lightly nudged its side.

The dragon gladly shot into the air, away from the human who smelled of evil and dirt. It much preferred the powerful white creature on its back. The white creature smelled of battle and blood but also of light and a deep kindness. It soared over the castle, following the directions of the white creature, slight nudges in one direction of another. The creature pushed down on the dragon's neck, its signal to descend, and the dragon landed in a field by the dark forest it had been held in before being taken to the arena. The man slid off as a large human came out of the strange shaped trees several feet away.

Allen greeted Hagrid who was staring at the Horntail in awe. The dragon seemed perfectly calm as it laid on the long grass, wrapping its tail around itself. He tried to approach past the Professor but the dragon's eye shot open, pupil dilating and lips pulling back from _very_ sharp teeth. It did not growl at him but Hagrid knew it would not be wise to get any closer. Allen waved at Hagrid to come and join him, sitting on a rock warmed from the sun.

The Professor looked happier than he had in months, grinning as he looked at the dragon who was keeping one eye slightly open to watch the man. "Really a magnificent beast. I am glad that I agreed to stay for the year. Thanks to that I have seen Thestrals, Abraxans, and dragons. I am truly grateful. Now I just need to find a place for it to live for the rest of the year."

Hagrid stared. "You want t' keep it here? I dun think tha's such a good idea. What will the Headmasters think?"

"Headmasters? Plural? I only need Dumbledore's consent. I could care less if Karkaroff liked the thought and I think Madame Maxine would like it to stay here, if only so that she could watch it." Allen was completely certain. "I know Dumbledore will let me keep it, at least for this year. Then I suppose it will be recaptured or set free. I would much prefer the second but I have the feeling I won't have much choice in the matter. Dumbledore will be fine with it. I know he will."

Hagrid could only agree with what the Professor had to say, he knew how much Madame Maxine had liked the dragons when he had first shown them to her in the Forbidden Forest. He was worried about Karkaroff, the man clearly disliked the new Hogwarts teacher but it couldn't be helped. He shook his head, it wasn't like he had any control over the matter. He was only the gamekeeper. His job would be to possibly watch over the creature if it stayed on school grounds.

Allen whistled and the dragon rose to its feet, pacing towards the man. Hagrid retreated to his hut as Allen jumped onto its back, giving it the signal to take off.

The dragon rose gracefully into the air as Hagrid watched amazed. Allen Walker had somehow tamed a dragon.

Allen headed towards the school again, landing in the courtyard and rushing into the building, focused only on getting to the Headmaster's office. He opened the door after knocking to see Dumbledore speaking with Karkaroff, who looked frightened.

"Afternoon Albus. I want to speak with you about the dragon. I would like to keep it here for the year. I will leave her in the mountains on the other side of the lake and keep an eye on it for the year to make sure it doesn't cause any trouble. May I? It will not disobey me and would give good reason for students to stay away from the area when not during a lesson." Allen's face was completely void of emotion, his voice clear.

"If you are sure that it will not cause problems you may do as you wish. I do not think it will be allowed to stay longer than a year. It will likely be removed and relocated at the end of the school year." Dumbledore ignored Karkaroff's protests, it seemed this had just been what he had been complaining about.

Allen nodded, "That will be enough. I have a feeling I will not be here any longer than it will. It may outlast me ironically enough." There was a sad light in Allen's eyes and Dumbledore worried. Then with an obvious force of will his face was blank again and he bowed and left, grinning at the sound of Karkaroff's protests.


	7. Chapter 7

Yes you get another chapter today. I blame school being boring and having a three day weekend with nothing else to do.

Yes I did switch up the order of events of the movie because I am putting in the Yule Ball in this chapter and I don't remember when it was in the movie. It is going here and then all my events should be in order after this.

I do not own D. Gray Man or Harry Potter, that would be Katsura Hoshino and Joanne Rowling. Not me.

* * *

><p>Harry stared at the Muggle Tactics Professor at dinner, the man was grinning a strange smile that seemed to be both happy and wicked at the same time. While Karkaroff in comparison looked livid, thankfully on the other side of the table as Professor Walker or he might have snapped.<p>

He had taken the Professor's advice and had gone to see Cedric, between the two of them had figured out to go to the baths and hold the egg under water. Only when they had submerged it and opened it had heard the melodious song singing of something precious and being below the ground.

Harry had a feeling that was all he was going to get from the mysterious Professor so he consulted Hermione about it. They were still trying to work out what to do when Dumbledore stood and gave his usual dinner speech but with a new announcement, "The Mountains past the lake are forbidden for students. A dragon has taken up residence there and is to be avoided. If it spotted closer to the castle than the lake, you are to report to Professor Walker who will send it away."

The entire hall was silent, staring from Dumbledore to the very pleased looking Walker. _He was the cause of the dragon? He was the one to see if it got too close? Not the school's gamekeeper but the new teacher of the wand-less class. _Dumbledore sat and the food appeared quickly, almost as if encouraging them to not think too much about it.

Karkaroff was practically steaming, he obviously did not agree with this but there wasn't anything he could do about it. Madame Maxine looked surprised but pleased when Walker flashed a grin at her.

Dumbledore then announced that the Yule Ball would be held in a few weeks and that the champions would be required to attend with a date and that they would be leading the first dance.

Allen grinned at the look of shock on Potter and his red headed friend. _It must not be common to know how to dance properly. Well the only time I learned was when I stayed in Vienna less than a decade after the battle. I was a guest and the Lord's wife took it upon herself to teach me._

**You have nothing to worry about Allen, you dance beautifully. I doubt the same can be said about those two.**The Noah flattered, sharing his feelings about children nowadays.

_They don't know how to do anything proper. No wonder they are all so clueless about the etiquette in my class. Well I do suppose that my class will have come in handy, they will at least know how to _act_ proper even if they have no idea what they are doing. I think I will leave the dance lessons to McGonagall though, I prefer my feet whole, not smashed into the floor._ He smirked; he did not want to be McGonagall for the next few weeks.

The next few weeks approaching the Ball were rather busy for everyone except Allen, who simply drifted through his days, teaching the students more on etiquette than physical work since they would need the former soon. He helped when asked but otherwise was almost one of the ghosts, drifting about silently through the halls without any set location in mind.

He was almost impossible to find when not in classes, he would simply vanish for hours on time before reappearing for meals. No one seemed to have any idea as to where he disappeared to, Harry had asked Dumbledore after the second week of the Professor's behavior but the Headmaster did not have any idea as to where he went.

He finally made his first appearance out of classes when the boys of Griffindor who were going to attend the Ball, Harry and Ron included, were having a dance lesson with McGonagall. He had suddenly appeared without a sound, leaning against the doorway, a small smile on his face.

"Good afternoon Professor Walker. How are you?" McGonagall asked the man, still not sure what to think of him even after him being at the school for months.

The man simply pushed off from the wall, slowly making his way towards the woman. "I was simply watching, noticing the improvement they have made. In proper time as well for the Ball is next week. I am glad that they can now be closer to proper gentlemen. I believe that all children should learn how to dance at least the traditional dances, it teaches one so much."

"Does that mean that you can dance Professor?" She had not thought that of him, since he looked much too young to care about such traditions.

He smiled at her and took her hand, bowing over it. "Indeed I do. I have been told that I dance quite well. May I?"

As she nodded one of the students turned on the music and Professor Walker swung her into a traditional Vienna waltz. The students stared as the young Professor moved so fluidly with the older teacher, leading perfectly. They moved together seamlessly and without any obvious effort on either Professors part. Walker finished the dance with a spin of his partner and a kiss to her hand before smiling at her kindly and walking out of the room, leaving gaping students to stare at his back.

He disappeared again from then until the Yule Ball, when he made his entrance without any emotion, as if he hadn't been vanishing for the past few weeks. He was dressed in entirely black and red: black dress pants with red pinstripes, a matching blazer with a blood red dress shirt underneath, a black vest and black tie, black gloves replacing his usual white. He stood against the far wall a few feet from Dumbledore, looking around the room slowly, looking rather bored.

He ignored the whispers of a group of girls across the room who were looking at him and commenting to each other on how handsome he looked, his white hair tied back and his bangs swept back with some sort of gel, exposing his scar completely. He looked very mysterious with his serious clothing and scar, as if he had some sort of top secret past that must never e revealed.

Allen smiled bitterly to himself, he hated such gatherings, they made him aware of just how alone he really was. Surrounded by strangers who could not speak to him on even terms. Albus was the only one who was the closest to his equal but was still not close enough for Allen to confide in. _I feel so alone here Neah. _

The Noah grimaced in sympathy. **I know Allen. I know only too well. **

That was all that was needed to be said. Allen returned his attention to the champions guiding their dates on the dance floor, spotting McGonagall dancing with Dumbledore, both appearing to be enjoying themselves greatly.

He glanced at the crowd once more before turning to the door, walking into the night air. He raised his face to the dark sky, a breeze caressing his skin as he gazed at the stars shining dimly. _They will be coming soon, Neah. I can feel it. I can feel the end coming. The end to this war that has been prolonged for far too long. _

**Yes. Yes I feel it as well. Soon. Surely not longer than a few months. Our task will be complete soon. **

_And then we can finally rest._ He smiled bitterly at the knowledge. Yes, then they could rest at last. There would be no more need for Innocence anymore.

* * *

><p>Yes I end this chapter on a sad note. Hate me for it if you like. Read and Review please. I love comments and encourage them.<p>

I will be skimming through the next two tasks because I don't feel like describing them in details since Allen is not too involved with them. After the last task is done will be when the fun starts.

Keep reading and commenting to give me ideas if you want me to finish writing!


	8. Chapter 8

I feel rather amazing today. Publishing two whole chapters for this fic plus starting another fic. So I will say right now, I think this is going to be the second last chapter for this story.

I don't own D. Gray Man or Harry Potter

* * *

><p>Allen stood on a hill, looking down on the lake. He was far enough away from the lake that he was alone. Most people couldn't see much from such a distance but Allen had much better sight than the wizards, he could clearly see the champions standing nervously at the edge of the lake, waiting for their instructions on what to do.<p>

He let out a loud whistle, causing some of the spectators by the lake to turn in his direction, only to stare in what was most likely fear as the great golden Horntail came soaring out of the mountains. There was much commotion, shouting and cries that were loud enough for Allen to clearly hear at his vantage point. They stopped when the dragon landed next to him, confused when it hadn't come any closer to the lake which was busy with people.

Dumbledore looked up the hill for the reason of the cries and saw the shape of Professor Walker, standing in his white cloak next the dragon, which had lain down. He quieted them down, assuring them all that the dragon would not come any closer than where it had landed.

Allen leaned back against the dragon, watching as the first three champions dove into the water, Potter slightly behind after he ate something and shot out of the water, did a flip out of the water and dove back in.

It was rather boring compared to the first task, considering the whole thing was underwater. Krum and Diggory were the first to reemerge, each pulling up another person with them. The task was apparently to free their important person from underwater. The French girl surfaced but she was alone, looking very panicked about her person.

Potter finally emerged, a small blond girl and his redhead friend with him. The French champion immediately clung onto the blond girl when she was pulled out of the water, muttering thanks in French before thanking Harry and his friend (not that he did anything) with a kiss on the cheek each.

Allen snorted, an action that was, ironically enough, mirrored by the dragon. He looked up at the dragon and got to his feet. "Well, I think we are done for the day don't you?" He asked the dragon, who only snorted again in response. He jumped up on its back and it took off without needing any prompting.

_Wizards. _He scoffed. _Such a strange bunch._

Allen sat calmly in the stands for the last task. _Another task hidden from the viewers. Why do these people even show up if they can't see anything until it's over?_

He was only there because his feeling about the akuma had been steadily getting stronger over the past few days. It wouldn't be long now.

It had been half an hour and Diggory and Potter were the only two left in the maze, Krum and the French girl had been ejected from the maze after being caught by the moving hedges. The two boys suddenly appeared, Potter laying over the older boy. Allen could see the boy sobbing, something was wrong. "Albus!" he yelled at the Headmaster as he jumped the railing and landed in the grass, running over to the boys. Potter was sobbing so he was alright but the other…..

The boy's father screamed over his son's corpse, those in the audience beginning to cry as they realized what had happened. Potter was dragged off by the strange Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, telling him this wasn't where he wanted to be. Allen stared after the man, he was suspicious. He pulled Dumbledore aside. "I have a bad feeling about that man, Moody. He is supposed to be someone opposing the dark lord correct?" the man nodded. "He smells of too much evil and death for that to be possible. Watch him Albus, or you might lose another student tonight. He is planning something."

Allen watched as the Headmaster headed after the man with Snape and McGonagall, head high as his left eye suddenly activated, blood flowing down his face. He snapped his head to the plains between the lake and the Forbidden Forest, he could see dark shapes approaching. Whistling sharply he leapt up into the air, not even needing the dragon to land before mounting and nudging it in the direction of the plains.

The dragon obeyed, feeling the white creature stiff on its back, all its muscles tightened to engage in battle. It was only too glad to fly back to the mountains when the white creature leapt to the ground, the black shapes closer and smelling of only death and pain.

Allen activated his innocence fully for the first time in years, drawing the exorcism blade that was his right arm, his cloak around his shoulders, mask set on his face. _It's time to end this._

Students shouted in the stands at the first sounds of battle. Some students climbed to the highest seats to try and see what was going on. They shouted down to the other students what they saw: Professor Walker wrapped in his white cloak, fighting strange ball shaped monsters with black stars on their heads.

Akuma exploded as Allen danced among them, destroying all that came in the path of his blade. He felt alive when he fought, only then did he lose the feeling of time. He lived by his instincts and the feelings of his body as he fought. He used Cross Grave to deal with the many Level Ones and Twos, only focusing slightly more when facing Level Threes. There didn't seem to be any Level Fours apart from the first one he had killed that had been in the front lines but he still felt them, Tyki and Road, the last of the Noah, were close.

They appeared as Allen stood, panting in the center of wreckage, the shattered remains of the akuma around him. Tyki whistled. "Wow Shounen. Impressive. I don't remember you being this strong the last time we met." Road simply giggled.

"It _has _been over two hundred years Tyki. I haven't spent all that time idling around doing nothing. I needed _something _to do." He stared coldly at the Noah.

"Well Allen~ What do you want to do now?" Road gushed, halted from glomping onto him only by the cold look in his eyes.

Allen's skin darkened as his hair got a wave to it, stigmata crossing his forehead as his mask disappeared. "**We want to end this charade for it is the clown's job to end the act when it is no longer amusing.**" Neah spoke for them both.

Road scowled, twisting her pretty face in disgust. "End it? But it's finally become interesting! Just Tyki, Me, and you left with pathetic excuses for Exorcists who can't possibly stand against us! We can have the world without even trying if you just join us brother!"

Allen/Neah scowled. "**Join you? Why would I want to do that? It hardly seems amusing. I will end this war, starting with you two, I will be joining you two soon.**" The Fourteenth then launched himself at his sibling, grabbing hold of her and throwing her to the ground before changing back and drawing his blade once again.

"It's time to draw the curtain. The last act is about to end."

* * *

><p>So yeah, those of you wondering what the interaction between RoadTyki and Allen was going to be like? Yeah, not a good one. They are going to try and kill each other.

Hope you liked it. Next chapter is the end! Please Read and Review! Comment too please!


	9. Chapter 9

So here is the final chapter of my first D. Gray Man x Harry Potter crossover fanfiction.I hope you like it.

I do not own D. Gray Man or Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore returned to the maze with Harry, Severus, and Minerva after having dealt with Barty Crouch Jr. to dead silence. The entire audience was dead still, eyes locked on something occurring on the plains. The Headmaster made his way through the crowd to see what was happening, vaguely noticing Harry and the two Professor's following him and stopped in his tracts when he had a clear view of the plains.<p>

Allen Walker was currently engaged with two strange people with grey skin and crosses across their foreheads. Allen held a huge sword with a white cross on it, swinging it at the people while dodging their attacks. His face completely blank, so void of all emotion it was terrifying, though not as terrifying as the maniacal grins splitting the faces of the two strangers.

He had managed to pin one down, the girl, running her through with his sword as she screaming. It was an inhuman sound, more like some sort of monster than a human. He twisted the sword pierced in her midsection and she let out one final scream before she disintegrated completely, leaving nothing left.

The man, paused in anger and terror before flying towards Allen, intent on blood while the other was distracted but the sword swung towards him, slicing through his right arm. He retreated, holding his arm close to his body with the other and stared at Allen.

Allen's eyes were dull, empty as he gazed at the man who would have become his family, had he contained the memories of another Noah. Tyki shuddered at those dead eyes, likening them to the black ones of a shark, knowing no mercy.

Harry watched the battle with a mix of awe and terror, a feeling he felt was likely shared by the other members of the audience. The man he had known to be a cold, yet kind man was fighting for his life and didn't seem to care in the least. The Professor of the only class that never used spells fought, using a huge sword, his left arm gone, only a stump with a black cross where the limb would be. His opponent began to panic, his movement more exaggerated and the Professor moved in for the kill.

Dumbledore could feel the force of Allen pinning his opponent to the ground with his sword, twisting it quickly. Tears ran down his cheeks as the man disintegrated below him, unnoticed by the man. He turned and began the walk back to the castle, fatigue causing him to drag his feet, blood dripping from a deep gash on his chest.

The spectators finally noticed the end of the battle and began to head back on their own. Dumbledore ran as fast as he could back to the castle, sensing Harry behind him. Severus and Minerva following the boy. Hagrid stood by the entrance, looking terribly worried.

"Wot's happened to 'im? He looks like death. He went into his classroom. Don't know why."

That was all Dumbledore needed, he rushed to the Professor's room, pausing only after opening the door a crack.

The sound of a piano came drifting out of the room, he never knew there even was a piano in the room. Allen must have brought one in recently.

The music was upbeat, usually meaning a happy meaning but the song was sad, joy leading to suffering, life leading to loneliness, love turning to bitterness. The song drifted through the halls of the school, seeming to continue throughout the whole of the grounds, reaching into the Forbidden Forest and up to the mountains where a dragon took flight. The song held all the player had felt and feel now.

And then the Musician began to sing.

"Then, the boy falls asleep  
>The flame inside the breathing ashes,<br>and one by one

Many dear profiles appear  
>Thousands of dreams<br>drop to the Earth

On the night when silver eyes flicker,  
>the shining you is born<br>Even though countless prayers are  
>returned to the earth by the passing millions of years<p>

I will continue to pray  
>No matter what, shower this child with love<br>And kiss on the connected hands."

As the last words were carried down the halls Dumbledore opened the door fully, revealing Allen Walker.

He was covered in blood, his shirt was torn to shreds and a gash on his cheek dripped blood to stain his once white shirt completely red. His pants were torn and his rich lifeblood dripped to the stone floor.

As the five (Hagrid had followed them after hearing the piano) watched, Allen turned to them, once last blinding smile on his bloodstained face before he disintegrated, carried out into the night by a breeze that came from nowhere, leaving only bloodstains on the piano and floor to prove that the man had been there at all.

Dumbledore had a sad smile on his face as he walked over to the piano, touching it gently. "You are finally free my friend. Congratulations." A warmth seemed to wrap around him briefly before slipping away.

The classroom was found boarded shut the next day, nothing in the room having been touched save for the brief contact by Dumbledore.

Students in future years would ask about why the classroom was never opened and an old student would tell them of the teacher of the wand-less class who had turned out to be a warrior. How no one knew until he was gone. No one other than the five present knew what happened to the mysterious Professor Walker yet his legend was told to the new students, passing on tales of the actions of Allen Walker, the man who had done so many things in less than a year.

In the room sitting atop the white piano sat a headstone of white marble. It read: _Here lies Allen Walker. Exorcist. Friend. Teacher. Savior_. _May he Rest in Peace for All of Eternity._

* * *

><p>Yes I not only killed Tyki and Road but I also killed Allen. Sorry if you think Allen's gravestone is kind of sappy, I couldn't think of anything else. I was crying a little inside as I finished so sorry if I made you cry.<p>

I hope you all liked it. I am sorry that it its over but I honestly don't believe that I could drag it out any longer and still keep it good. I thank everyone who liked my other chapters and feel free to check out my other running crossover The Rift. It is also a DGM HP fic but is different of course.

Thank you all for your time and goodnight. I'm going to bed.


End file.
